1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recognition support device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-143093 is a pedestrian notification device. The pedestrian notification device determines whether or not a pedestrian is present around an own vehicle with a camera. When it is determined that the pedestrian is present, the pedestrian notification device irradiates the pedestrian who is recognized by the vehicle with marking light to notify the pedestrian that the vehicle has recognized the pedestrian.